


The Worst Cook In Essex - Snarry5evr

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: El Peor Cocinero En Essex / Autor original: Snarry5evr / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen:  A Harry le encanta cocinar. Severus no cree que sea tan bueno en eso.





	The Worst Cook In Essex - Snarry5evr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worst Cook in Essex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571076) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



> Nota del autor: Este Fic fue el resultado directo de una conversación con Masaothedog, una artista realmente maravillosa que hace que Snarry (incluso si su Snape es bajo) sobre mi headcanon de que Harry amaba cocinar con la sugerencia de Masao de que Severus era indiferente a la comida que comía. Una cosa llevó a la otra y este es el resultado. Y como me gusta hacer mi vida difícil y constantemente me desafío a mí misma, decidí intentar un no-pwp que fuera menos de 5 mil palabras (Obviamente fracasé en esa parte) involucrando una relación establecida. Espero que disfrutes tanto como yo mientras lo escribí.
> 
> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12571076.

Harry Potter sacó el delicioso asado del horno e inhaló el salado aroma. Levitó la sartén caliente al mostrador antes de sacar las papas hervidas de la estufa. Movió su varita hacia el gabinete y lo vio abrirse. Dos platos aterrizaron en el mostrador, y Harry repartió la comida. En poco tiempo, la mesa tuvo dos servicios con una comida de aspecto increíble junto con dos copas de vino tinto. Si esto no captaba la atención de Severus, Harry no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Le había tomado a Harry casi tres años después de la guerra reunir el coraje para acercarse a su antiguo profesor, y otros cinco años de citas antes de que el hombre finalmente accediera a mudarse. A Harry le gustaba pensar que era el sexo increíble lo que había finalmente convencido a Severus de mudarse, pero sospechaba que era el gran sótano que había aceptado convertir en un laboratorio para el uso personal del hombre. Eso había sido hace seis meses, y realmente solo parecía haber un pequeño problema en su arreglo.

De acuerdo, sí, eran Potter y Snape, así que seguramente habría fuegos artificiales y posiblemente algunos maleficios semanalmente. Pero el sexo de reconciliación era increíble, y Severus siempre mantenía suaves bálsamos y pastas a la mano para algunos de los maleficios más desagradables y posibles escombros que cayeran. Aunque Harry se había ocupado de la mayor parte de eso con encantamientos adhesivos después de su primera gran pelea, solo dos semanas después de que se había mudado Severus, que había dejado la sala de estar en ruinas.

Ambos sabían algunos maleficios bastante brillantes, y ambos eran bastante ágiles al esquivar dichos maleficios. Esta agilidad de esquivar hechizos fue bastante útil una vez que estuvieron sudorosos y agotados por la pelea, listos para pasar a cosas mejores... Pero Harry se desvió. Las peleas no fueron el problema en la relación. No, el problema era que Harry estaba cocinando. Bueno, no su cocina, per se, sino la falta de apreciación de Severus.

Poco después de mudarse por su cuenta (una vez que terminó su escolarización y ese desagradable Señor Oscuro fue despachado, obviamente), Harry descubrió que tenía una habilidad especial para cocinar. Le encantó. Le encantó encontrar nuevas recetas y hacer una comida deliciosa. Había pasado innumerables horas al lado de Molly aprendiendo pequeños trucos y desarrollando recetas propias.

Cuando Severus se mudó, por primera vez, Harry había pasado muchas tardes probando diferentes recetas, tratando de descubrir qué alimentos le gustaban más a Severus. Sabía que cuando iban a Antonio's, Severus siempre pedía la ternera, cuando cenaban en St. John's disfrutaba con la médula ósea asada, y Harry sabía exactamente qué tipo de panini ordenaría Severus cuando pasaran la tarde en el Mercado. Harry sabía todo esto, había salido con el hombre por cinco malditos años y había comido innumerables veces con él.

Pero aún así, desde el día en que Severus se mudó, Harry preparo una buena cena e intentó obtener la opinión de Severus sobre su comida. Intentó era la palabra clave, porque no importaba lo que Harry cocinara, no importaba cuánto esfuerzo le hubiera puesto, la respuesta de Severus era siempre la misma.  _"Está bien, Harry. Maravilloso como siempre"_. A veces, incluso Harry se preguntaba si el famoso Maestro de Pociones incluso probó la comida que Harry cocinaba. Justo la semana pasada, Harry había agregado un poco de pimienta al Sheperd's Pie solo para ver si Snape lo notaría. La única reacción fue una copa de vino extra. Fue bastante frustrante.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio, preguntándose qué haría si los esfuerzos de esta noche pasaban desapercibidos. Fue casi suficiente para hacerlo tirar la toalla. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para evaluar la situación. Severus, luciendo bastante yummy con pantalones muggles y las camisetas delgadas que solía usar mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio, se paró sobre su mesa de trabajo cortando algo que parecía una raíz. Harry bajó cautelosamente las escaleras, evitando el cuarto escalón que chirrió, y esperó a que Severus dejara caer el cuchillo. Ojos negros lo miraron, y esa media sonrisa torcida, ahora familiar, tiró de los delgados labios.

—¿Vienes a distraerme, Potter? —.

Harry se mordió el labio, pensó en la comida en la mesa de arriba, y le envió un encanto de calentamiento. Se movió más adentro del laboratorio, hacia el sofá de cuero marrón que Severus usaba para las siestas cuando estaba trabajando en una poción difícil. Harry se sentó y pasó una mano por el cuero gastado en el respaldo del sofá. —Bueno, la cena está lista, pero supongo que podría ser convencido de ofrecer el postre primero—.

Más tarde, Harry se alegró de que Severus hubiera aceptado su oferta. Porque para cuando terminaron la comida increíblemente deliciosa, si Harry se lo decía (y aparentemente él era el único que lo decía), Harry no querría saber nada más de su amante y compañero. —Está bien—, ¡De hecho! Bueno, si Severus no podía apreciar una buena comida, ¿para qué diablos estaba intentándolo Harry? Él también podría preparar una olla de espagueti, arrojar una botella de aderezo mil islas con salsa de tomate, y llamarlo una comida.

Harry gruñó para sí mismo, mientras guardaba las sobras una vez que Severus había regresado a su laboratorio. Harry dio un pequeño bufido de frustración, sus ojos aterrizaron en la botella de aderezo recién comprada que tenía la intención de usar con la ensalada de la noche siguiente. Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por sus labios. Oh, esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Severus tuvo que admitir que mudarse con Harry había sido probablemente la mejor idea que alguna vez había tenido. No solo Harry le había permitido convertir su sótano en un laboratorio mejor en lo que Severus habría trabajado alguna vez, sino que además tenía la ventaja adicional de despertar al ágil y cálido cuerpo todas las mañanas.

Inicialmente, cuando Harry se le acercó por primera vez buscando una cita, Severus había sido escéptico, bastante seguro de que el mocoso estaba buscando una especie de venganza retorcida. Pero la oferta había sido para el restaurante favorito de Severus, y Severus no era un Slytherin por nada. Tampoco había sido un espía durante tantos años sin aprender una cosa o dos.

Si la oferta realmente resultó ser una especie de plan de venganza enfermiza, bueno, al menos había obtenido una cena gratis del trato. Pero una cita había llegado a dos, luego a tres, y antes de que Severus lo supiera, estaban celebrando seis meses. Bueno, Harry estaba celebrando, y Severus aparentemente estaba solo por el viaje. Lo cual le iba bien porque, joder, si James Potter hubiera bendecido a su hijo con ese activo particular, no es de extrañar que Lily Evans lo hubiera atrapado tan rápido.

Una vez que Harry estuvo completamente satisfecho, Severus se había preguntado por qué le llevó tanto tiempo. Harry respondió simplemente que había estado esperando hasta que Severus estuviera convencido de sus intenciones. Ellos habían estado "celebrando" desde entonces.

Mudarse no había sido sin altibajos, con Harry siendo Harry. No había sido intimidado por Severus desde que tenía quince años, y no iba a retroceder ahora. Afortunadamente, Severus era un excelente duelista; desafortunadamente, Harry también.

Afortunadamente, el hombre también sabía cómo dar excelentes mamadas de disculpa, y su regadera era lo suficientemente grande para dos, especialmente con Severus pegado a la pared. En general, Severus estaba extremadamente satisfecho con sus arreglos de vivienda. Además, Harry nunca olvidaba recordarle que comiera.

Severus había pasado la tarde relajándose, finalmente se había puesto al día con la elaboración de su negocio de ordenes vía lechuza, así que, por una vez, Harry no había tenido que ir a buscarlo cuando la cena estaba lista. Severus se instaló en la mesa, observando el gentil balanceo de caderas de Harry mientras sacaba la ensalada de la caja fría, y la sirvió al lado de los espaguetis que ya decoraban el plato de Severus. Los dedos callosos de quidditch de Harry se deslizaron por el brazo desnudo de Severus, causando un escalofrío de placer que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Severus se pasó la lengua por los labios, ya hambriento por el dulce culo de Harry mientras se movía alrededor de la mesa. Harry se instaló en su silla y le sonrió dulcemente mientras Severus tomaba un sorbo de su vino. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia su comida. Severus observó los labios regordetes envolver el tenedor y sintió que su sangre comenzaba a moverse. Sintió que era mejor terminar su propia cena rápidamente y agarró su tenedor. Severus casi se atragantó cuando la comida entró en su boca.

Harry lo miró preocupado. —¿Está todo bien, Severus? —.

El pánico llenó a Severus. Oh, Merlín, ¿qué se suponía que dijera? Había estado viviendo con Harry durante seis meses; había comido todo lo que Harry había hecho cuidadosamente y colocado frente a él. ¿Cómo podía ahora admitir que la cocina de su compañero era horriblemente espantosa? Tomó un sorbo de vino blanco para lavar el sabor. —Está bien, Harry—, se atragantó. Harry le sonrió brillantemente y volvió a su propia comida.

Severus se quedó boquiabierto de horror cuando Harry se metió otro tenedor del horrible brebaje en la boca. ¿Seguramente Harry nunca había hecho algo tan horrible antes? ¿No se habría dado cuenta Severus? Ok, concedido, él solía pensar en el sexo alucinante en el que acababan de participar, o estaban a punto de participar, o se distraía con la poción en la que estaba trabajando; pero seguramente se habría dado cuenta si Harry le hubiera servido algo prácticamente incomible. ¿No es así? Él no era tan poco observador, ¿verdad? Maldita sea, él era un espía. O lo había sido durante casi la mitad de su vida. Además, había sido profesor, responsable de cientos de estudiantes a lo largo de los años.

De acuerdo, había sido en un ambiente bastante controlado, ¡pero esta era una maldita cena! ¿Cómo podía pasar por alto los descarados intentos de Harry de envenenarlo? Severus suspiró mentalmente. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que era tan abismal en las pociones? Severus agarró una rebanada de pan y tomó un bocado luego rápidamente agarró su vino. Bueno, al menos el abrumador sabor del ajo opaco el horrible sabor de los espaguetis.

Gracias a Merlín, Harry era mejor en el sexo que en la cocina.

* * *

El problema era que, al darse cuenta del alcance de las "habilidades" culinarias de Harry, Severus no podía no-darse-cuenta. Algunas comidas eran peores que otras, pero todavía eran horribles. Hubo una pizza casera en la que Severus estaba casi completamente seguro de que Harry había puesto mayonesa (Por el amor de Dios, ¿quién pone mayonesa en la pizza?).

Luego hubo fajitas hechas con jalapeños y cebollas verdes, en lugar de pimientos y cebollas normales, sin mencionar el arroz que simplemente había sido arroz blanco con más jalapeños añadidos a eso. Incluso había habido intentos de Harry con la salsa Alfredo, donde Severus estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre había usado queso azul en lugar de queso parmesano.

No hace falta decir que Severus estaba desesperado. A menudo se encontraba escabulléndose alrededor del mediodía a una tienda de comida rápida cercana o deteniéndose en una tienda de delicatessen en su camino al Callejón Diagon por ingredientes. Después de la primera semana, sugirió que salieran a comer con la excusa de que rara vez salían a citas desde que se habían mudado. Harry había sonreído brillantemente y, finalmente, habían llegado a Antonio's.

Severus tenía un plan bastante brillante (si él mismo lo decía) para encender el canal de cocina. Su casa estaba ubicada en el borde de Essex en un lindo vecindario muggle que les permitía la ventaja de unas pocas tecnologías muggle, incluida una televisión. A menudo salía de su laboratorio después de una noche de pociones para encontrar a Harry acurrucado en el sofá con la tele bastante fuerte.

El segundo viernes después de esa cena horrible, Severus se aseguró de terminar su poción lo antes posible. Una vez que terminó la cena, le preguntó a Harry sí podrían ver un poco de la tele. Un Harry sorprendido pero feliz asintió de inmediato. Severus se ofreció a elegir el programa mientras Harry hacía palomitas de maíz; incluso Harry no podría arruinar eso.

Para cuando Harry apareció en la sala de estar con un tazón grande de palomitas de maíz, Severus le había dejado en uno esos shows de cocina que mostraba una extraña competencia. Se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad estaba disfrutando del show, pero estaba un poco decepcionado cuando Harry le arrebató el control remoto.

—Hay otro que viene después de este—, dijo indignado. Aunque el programa había sido ligeramente informativo sobre ciertos aspectos de la cocina, sintió que Harry necesitaba más exposición si Severus alguna vez esperaba tener otra comida decente de nuevo.

—¿Para qué quiero ver programas de cocina? —, Se quejó Harry mientras hacía clic en el control remoto. —Ya sé cocinar—. Los ojos verdes parpadearon tiernamente hacia Severus. Severus cedió, pensando que siempre habría una próxima semana. Mañana era sábado, y tenía toda la intención de "preguntarle" a Harry en otra cena, y al día siguiente era domingo en la Madriguera. Al menos Severus estaría comiendo bien los fines de semana.

Después de casi un mes de shows de competencias de cocina, espaguetis viscosos y arroz crujiente, Severus llegó a dos conclusiones. En primer lugar, su plan no funcionaba. En segundo lugar, o necesitaban una segunda televisión para su habitación, o necesitaban mover la televisión a su habitación porque, al parecer, Harry pensó que la televisión más el sofá multiplicado por los abrazos equivalía a sexo en el sofá.

Era el tipo de matemática que Severus podía obtener detrás, o por delante, como solía ser el caso, pero desmayarse en el sofá a menudo le producía dolor de espalda. Estaba cerca de los cincuenta después de todo. Entonces Severus regresó al proverbial tablero de diseño.

La idea surgió de un viaje al mercado un jueves por la tarde. Desde la guerra, Harry había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando su patrimonio, que incluía varias inversiones muggles hechas por el abuelo de Harry, una granja mágica de ovejas en Gales propiedad de los Black, negocios propios de Harry, incluyendo Sortilegios Weasley y algunos otros en que había invertido después de la guerra, y un orfanato mágico fundado con los ingresos de la herencia de Albus Dumbledore y gran parte de la restitución forzada de las familias que habían respaldado al Señor Oscuro, incluso si no se habían involucrado físicamente en la lucha.

La administración del dinero tomaba bastante tiempo de Harry, pero siempre estaba feliz de interrumpir sus negocios por tiempo con Severus. Por eso, Severus decidió salir después de terminar temprano por una vez. A decir verdad, tenía pocas cosas y necesitaba hacer un viaje al Callejón Diagon. Cuando le mencionó todo a Harry, Harry respondió que también necesitaba ir al mercado para hacer algunas compras.

La idea de Harry haciendo otra cena envió horror a través de Severus. Empujando hacia abajo la amenazante bilis, sugirió que se tomaran un día y se detuvieran en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en la plaza del mercado cercana. Harry accedió rápidamente, y saltó de su escritorio para cambiarse.

Los apretados jeans muggles que Harry se había puesto en preparación para un paseo por un mercado muggle pronto se unieron a la camisa y los pantalones de Severus en el piso. Eventualmente, llegaron al callejón Diagon y luego a la plaza del mercado. Mientras estaban sentados en una mesa en la acera disfrutando de paninis y refrescos, un trío de mujeres se instaló en la mesa junto a ellos, continuando su charla tonta. Severus normalmente no era alguien que espiara.

Severus normalmente no estaba interesado en la conversación muggle, pero cuando una de las mujeres mencionó cuánto más feliz era su propio marido desde que comenzó a mejorar su cocina con clases de cocina, no pudo evitar bloquear todo menos su conversación. Aparentemente había un centro comunitario local que ofrecía una clase de cocina de seis semanas por una tarifa nominal. Severus juró ir a mirar.

Determinó que era factible con un poco de ajuste en su cronograma de pociones. Ahora, ¿cómo hablar con Harry sin mencionar que el hombre  _necesitaba_  las clases? Desesperadamente.

La oportunidad llegó menos de una semana después, mientras estaban acurrucados en el sofá viendo el final de la competencia de cocina de temática de temporada. (¿Quién sabía que el pan de jengibre podría ser utilizado de esa manera?)

—Realmente te gustan estos shows de cocina, ¿no? — preguntó Harry mientras sus labios se apretaban contra el cuello de Severus. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

—Oh. Sí. Creo que son bastante interesantes. Puedes aprender mucho. ¿Quién sabía que el azúcar podría atemperar el sabor del jengibre? Mmm— Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó debajo del elástico del pijama* de Severus. Sabía que se suponía que lideraría esta conversación en algún lado, pero no podía pensar dónde.

—Solo pensé que usabas azúcar cuando agregabas demasiada sal—, murmuró Harry contra el pecho de Severus.

Oh, sí, eso fue todo. Severus se sentó, apartando a Harry de él. —Harry, ¿no sería divertido si hiciéramos algo así? — Harry comenzó a apartar sus manos del endurecido miembro de Severus.

—¿Cómo qué? — Preguntó con curiosidad. Severus agarró la muñeca de Harry para acallarla y se retorció en el sofá. Él tiró a Harry sobre él.

—No lo sé. Algo en pareja—, dijo Severus vagamente. —Como en el que vimos la semana pasada—.

Harry rió entre dientes mientras trepaba por el cuerpo de Severus. —¿Ir juntos a un show de cocina de parejas? No creo que mi cocina sea  _tan_  buena, Severus—. Severus estaba bastante seguro de que no era así.

—No. Quise decir... —Severus hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando, y presionó sus caderas contra los dedos insistentes que lo molestaban. —¿Qué tal una clase de cocina o algo así? Creo recordar haber escuchado algo sobre un centro comunitario local que ofrece algo así—.

Harry le sonrió mientras el aire fresco corría por la carne recién expuesta de Severus. —¿Harías algo como eso? ¿Conmigo? —.

—¡Carajo, sí! —, gritó Severus cuando Harry expresó su agradecimiento por la sugerencia.

* * *

—No, no, Sr. Potter. Bicarbonato de  _sodio_ , no polvo de hornear—.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? — Harry hizo un puchero mientras el "maestro" continuaba. Severus reprimió un gemido mientras miraba por encima del hombro. No fue la primera vez que el pequeño rubio que dio clases de cocina en el centro comunitario lo miró con simpatía. Severus se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a medir los ingredientes. Al menos con él, al lado de Harry, sus platos resultaron relativamente comestibles.

Por lo general, podía guiar sutilmente a Harry en la dirección correcta cuando buscaba el ingrediente equivocado, o sugerir que tal vez las galletas Graham no eran exactamente el mejor ingrediente de corteza para las tartas de tocino y papas.

Severus tuvo que admitir que las veces que ayudaba a Harry en la cocina, sus cenas se volvían comestibles, aunque en ocasiones seguía escapándose a escondidas. De acuerdo, cada ocasión que pudo. Si necesitaba un viaje al callejón Diagon, se detenía junto al deli**. Si Harry había tenido una reunión con uno de sus socios comerciales, Severus corría por la calle al KFC más cercano. Si Harry estaba en su reunión mensual de Gryffindor, Severus comía tranquilamente en Antonio's, asegurándose de tirar cualquier brebaje que Harry hubiera dejado tras él. Pero siempre, siempre, tenía mucho cuidado de deshacerse de la evidencia, tirada lo más rápida y exhaustivamente posible.

Es por eso por lo que se sorprendió una tarde cuando él y Harry estaban sacando la ropa de la lavadora, y un pedazo de papel arrugado cayó al suelo. No pensó nada cuando Harry buscó la basura, y la desenrolló para asegurarse de que no era nada importante. Severus arrojó el paquete de túnicas en la canasta, y se volvió para ver a Harry con la cara roja. Echó un vistazo al papel y se sintió pálido. Mierda. Harry levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillaban con traición y lágrimas. La culpa se apoderó de Severus, mientras trataba de encontrar rápidamente una forma de corregir esto.

—Tú... ¿tú tenías KFC para cenar? — Por supuesto, lo único legible en el maldito recibo serían las grandes letras negras que denotaban el maldito restaurante.

La mente de Severus funcionaba rápidamente. Había sido un maldito espía, por el amor de Merlín. Él había mentido para salir de situaciones peores.  _Sí, pero el Señor Oscuro nunca te había mirado con esos ojos acuosos color esmeralda_ , su mente proveída provechosamente. —Fue hace semanas, Harry. Me paré de camino a Diagon. Había sido un día largo y me había saltado el almuerzo—.

Harry apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. —No. Esas son las túnicas que usas el jueves. Y apenas comiste tu cena el jueves—. Severus miró con culpa a las túnicas en la canasta. Maldita sea, Harry tenía razón. —¿Qué? ¿Mi comida no es lo suficientemente buena para ti? — Gritó Harry mientras arrugaba el recibo en su mano.

—Harry— Severus se acercó para consolar al hombre. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que debía manejar esto? Harry retrocedió.

—No. Apenas comes la cena. Solías venir del laboratorio y terminar un plato entero. He tirado más comida en los últimos meses que los Weasley en seis meses—. Severus no lo dudó. Pero ¿cómo podía admitirle a Harry que no había probado la comida antes, pero que recientemente había llegado a la conclusión de que su amante era un cocinero horrible? Posiblemente el peor cocinero en Essex, o, demonios, de todo el Reino Unido. —¿Cómo podría esperar que te quedes conmigo si ni siquiera puedes soportar mi comida? — Una lágrima se deslizó por la bronceada mejilla, y Severus se sintió peor que ... que Trevor en el extremo receptor de una poción de Longbottom. Era un compañero horrible, y había hecho que Harry se sintiera horrible. —¿Cómo puedo esperar ser un buen marido si ya estás yendo a escondidas a comer? — Harry se llevó una mano a los temblorosos labios mientras otra lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. —¡Oh Dios! ¿Es por eso por lo que me forzaste a esas clases de cocina? ¿Realmente soy tan malo? —.

Bueno, sí, pensó Severus. Esperen. ¿Marido? Levantó la vista, pero Harry ya corría por la casa. Un momento después, Severus se estremeció cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró de golpe. Maldita sea. Bueno, él había realmente jodido las cosas, ¿no? ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que arreglaría esto? Severus suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. Maldita sea. Olvidada la ropa, Severus siguió a su amante a su habitación.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y fue recibido por el silencio. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta para ver a Harry acostado sobre la cama, su rostro presionado en una almohada. Entró con cuidado en la habitación, esperando que esto no terminara con otra discusión con varitas, gritando y lanzando hechizos. Sus ojos se fueron a la mesilla de noche, y su corazón se hundió. Harry aparentemente estaba tan molesto por la pelea que ni siquiera tenía su varita con él. Maldita sea. Severus se movió hacia la cama y se sentó junto a los pies de Harry. Se recostó con cuidado en la cama a su lado, de cara a Harry, y gentilmente apoyó una mano en la esbelta espalda.

—Harry, —dijo, adoptando un tono suave y gentil que nunca se atrevería a usar en el aula, —No creo que tu cocina sea horrible, —mintió. —Y no te inscribí en las clases de cocina porque pensé que las necesitaras, —mintió de nuevo. —Pensé que sería una gran manera de pasar tiempo juntos—, se relajó finalmente al ser capaz de decir la verdad. Severus pasó un dedo por el cabello oscuro de Harry. —No tenemos que volver a más clases si no quieres, —no es que estuvieran ayudando de todos modos. —Pero tienes que admitir; es bueno arreglar una comida juntos. Disfruto cuando trabajamos juntos en la cocina, — dijo honestamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y se inclinó para presionar un beso en la sien de Harry. —Y nos divertimos cuando estamos solo nosotros en la cocina. — Dejó que su mano se deslizara por la espalda de Harry para apretar el tenso trasero del hombre. Harry volteó sus ojos enrojecidos hacia Severus, y sonrió mansamente. Severus dejó que sus labios se deslizaran suavemente sobre la mejilla de Harry. —Y siempre me haces reír. —Era cierto.

Una de las cosas de las que se había dado cuenta Severus durante el último mes era cuánto disfrutaba de las pequeñas actividades domésticas con Harry; como cocinar, lavar, acurrucarse en el sofá. No era algo que hubieran hecho realmente antes de que Severus comenzara a tramar sus planes para ayudar a Harry a ser un mejor cocinero, pero en secreto estaba casi contento de haber descubierto que su amante era un cocinero horrible. Harry rodó sobre su espalda, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

—Disfruto nuestro tiempo en la cocina. —Harry se lamió los labios enviando una sacudida de lujuria por el cuerpo de Severus. —Te digo algo, sigue ayudándome en la cocina, y podemos terminar esas clases. Incluso lo intentaré mejor en clase. Además, no mencionaré retirarnos de nuevo si prometes traerme la próxima vez. —Harry presionó sus caderas contra Severus, y Severus dejó que su mano se deslizara alrededor de la cintura de Harry para agarrar el apretado culo.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso, —dijo Severus contra los labios suaves. Harry murmuro debajo de él mientras la lengua de Severus se deslizaba en su boca. El beso fue lento y minucioso, y Severus suavemente presionó el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Harry. Se retiró para besar la barba incipiente. —Harry—.

—¿Mmm? — Las propias manos de Harry se deslizaron sobre el pecho de Severus para trabajar los botones de su camisa.

—Cuando decidamos que es el momento adecuado, creo que serás un excelente esposo— susurró contra el sensible cascarón de la oreja de su amante.

Harry retrocedió, sus grandes ojos verdes estudiando a Severus atentamente. Un segundo después, Severus estaba siendo presionado contra la cama, la boca caliente de Harry prácticamente lo devoraba. Oh sí. Severus definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esta vida doméstica.

* * *

Lo descubrió un domingo. Sabía que Harry siempre ayudaba a Molly en la cocina, pero incluso después de darse cuenta de lo horrible que cocinaba Harry, nunca pensó en ello. Supuso que, si lo hubiera pensado, pensaría que Molly solo hacía que Harry hiciera cosas simples como pelar patatas o revolver las verduras. Por eso pudo haberse quedado sorprendido al ver que Molly era la única que estaba pelando patatas mientras Harry prácticamente bailaba alrededor de la cocina como si fuera un maestro cocinero.

Cuando almorzaban en la Madriguera, Severus normalmente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con Arthur, Bill o uno de los gemelos. De vez en cuando, incluso podía soportar una conversación con Granger-Weasley, la ministra en ciernes. Hoy, sin embargo, había deseado hablar con Molly sobre algunas de sus recetas que quería probar. Su clase de cocina había terminado dos semanas atrás, y, fiel a su palabra, Harry las había visto pasar. La mayoría de las noches Severus ayudaba en la cocina, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos, e incluso en las noches en que no podía hacerlo, Harry parecía estar mejorando. Al menos ya no había más mayonesa en la pizza o fideos demasiado empapados. Por lo tanto, tenía la esperanza de que pudieran hacer una imitación aceptable de una de sus recetas.

Cuando Severus entró a la cocina, bueno, realmente estaba en la sombra de la escalera, pero Severus siempre tenía una tendencia a moverse en las sombras, se sorprendió al ver a Harry parado sobre el mostrador mezclando y vertiendo cosas en un cuenco como si hubiera nacido para eso. Molly se sentó a la mesa usando un hechizo de corte para pelar y cortar papas.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado hacer las papas gratinadas, Harry, —dijo mientras sacaba otra patata del cuenco a su lado. —Prefiero la forma en que las haces. Esa pequeña pizca de comino hace maravillas con el queso—.

—Es solo un poquito de especia, Sra. Weasley. Le he mostrado docenas de veces cómo hacerlo—.

Molly dio un leve suspiro. —Lo sé. Pero solo tú tienes ese toque especial, Harry querido—.

Severus se deslizó de vuelta a la sala de estar, y, solo para probar las aguas, se movió hacia Arthur. El hombre le sonrió alegremente a Severus.

—Hola, Severus—.

Severus asintió. —Arthur. Iba a hablar con tu esposa, pero no quería interrumpirla mientras cocinaba. ¿Crees que ella compartiría su receta de croquetas de salmón? Estuvieron deliciosas el fin de semana pasado—.

Arthur soltó una carcajada. —Oh, Molly odia cocinar con pescado de cualquier tipo. Si las disfrutaste tanto, deberías decirle a Harry. Es su receta después de todo, y apuesto a que le encantaría hacerlas para ti. Sabes, me gustaría que mis propios hijos fueran tan hábiles en la cocina como Harry. Molly siempre disfruta de tener a Harry para ayudarlo. Un pequeño genio culinario, tienes ahí, Severus. Apuesto a que tus cenas deben ser increíbles. No es que Molly no sea una gran cocinera, —dijo Arthur apresuradamente. —Pero Harry puede ser un gran chef cuando se lo propone—.

Severus asintió y agarró al vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano. Severus tenía un millón de preguntas, pero tendrían que esperar. Él absolutamente no entendía a qué estaba jugando su amante. Severus estudió a Harry durante la cena, vio cómo su amante comía, reía y hablaba. Una o dos veces, Harry llamó su atención, y siempre le dio una sonrisa y un rápido guiño. Severus no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Más tarde, mientras se metía en la cama, todavía no había imaginado el juego de Harry.

* * *

—Debe ser duro para ti— dijo Severus la noche siguiente mientras estaban en la cocina, lavando y cortando las verduras preparando la cena.

Harry miró a Severus por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. —¿Qué? —.

Severus se movió hacia el mostrador, justo detrás de Harry, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba, mientras Severus colocaba un tallo de apio en el mostrador. —¿Cómo lo haces? —.

Harry frunció el ceño, e hizo un puchero con sus labios. —¿Hacer qué? —.

Severus dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el brazo de Harry, y observó cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina. —Personalmente, casi prefiero cortarme el dedo antes que arruinar algo en lo que he pasado incontables horas trabajando. Nunca me atrevería a sabotear mi propia poción—.

Harry miró hacia otro lado con aire culpable, y Severus notó la formación rosada en las mejillas de Harry. El agarre de Harry se apretó en el cuchillo en su mano, y Severus pudo ver que estaba temblando. ¿Con ira? ¿Miedo? Incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía no entendía a Harry.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? ¿Por qué me mentiste? — Vio que el cuerpo de Harry se estremecía ante la acusación.

El silencio reinó en la cocina durante varios minutos, y Severus se preguntó si Harry iba a responderle. Finalmente, Harry habló en voz baja. —¿Te gusta el pollo cordón bleu, Severus? —

Severus parpadeó confundido, sin saber cómo responder. —Yo ... nunca lo he probado—.

Harry se giró para mirarlo, y había algo en sus ojos. Algo que Severus no entendió. —¿Te gustan los tortellini? — Otra vez Severus se encogió de hombros. —¿Y qué hay del Stroganoff? —.

Severus resopló con frustración. —Harry, ¿por qué me preguntas sobre esas cosas? Nunca los he probado—.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Harry, seguida rápidamente por un dolor intenso. Harry se dio vuelta y arrojó el cuchillo al mostrador. —Si lo hiciste. Los hice todos. ¿Y sabes lo que dijiste, Severus? —Severus parpadeó hacia su amante. ¿Harry los había hecho? ¿Y Severus se los había comido? ¿Cuando? Harry miró a Severus con ojos fulminantes. —¿Lo sabes?, — Exigió, y Severus negó con la cabeza. —Déjame decirte lo que dijiste, Severus, — dijo Harry enojado. —Está bien, Harry. Maravilloso como siempre. —Harry escupió las palabras como si fuera una poción de sabor asqueroso. —Cada. Maldita. Vez. Albóndigas suecas. "Está bien, Harry. Maravilloso como siempre". Asado con vegetales. "Está bien, Harry. Maravilloso como siempre". Pato asado con salsa de naranja. "Está jodidamente bien, Harry. Jodidamente maravilloso como siempre". —Harry apretó su puño y miró a Severus, estupefacto. Harry levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. —Así que dije "a la mierda". Si no podías apreciar mi cocina, entonces podías odiarla. Estaba harto de eso. Hay una cosa en la que soy bueno, Severus. —Harry levantó un dedo. —Una cosa. Y ni siquiera pude hacer que lo notaras—.

Severus miró boquiabierto a su amante, sin saber qué decir. —Harry ... lo siento. Yo... —Severus se pasó una mano por el pelo. —La comida era ... solo comida. Tenía tan poco de ella mientras crecía, y la que tuve era horrible. Mi madre fue seguramente la peor cocinera de todos los tiempos. Aprendí desde el principio a no probar mi comida. Simplemente me la metía en la boca antes de que mi padre decidiera que era demasiado lento y tomara mi plato como suyo—.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. —No, Severus. Me disculpo. Debería haberme detenido después de la primera vez. O al menos, después de la primera semana. No debería haberte sometido a algunas de las horribles cosas que hice—.

Severus se movió hacia adelante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, y presionó sus labios en el salvaje cabello de Harry. —Supongo que también fue un pequeño castigo para ti, tener que comer esas cosas horribles—.

Harry soltó un bufido, y Severus se apartó para mirarlo, con una ceja levantada. —Seguramente no creerás que me castigue a mí mismo, ¿verdad? Oh, no, —Harry negó con la cabeza. —La mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera estaba comiendo lo mismo que tú, o ya había comido—. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry. —Creo que entre los dos, hemos mantenido a KFC en el negocio en los últimos meses—.

La comprensión cayó en Severus, y sus ojos se agrandaron. —¡Mocoso!, —Gritó mientras se alejaba de Harry con justa indignación. —Sabía que no había metido un recibo en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Maldición, siempre fui muy cuidadoso—.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa. —Te veías tan culpable cuando viste ese recibo. Simplemente no pude evitarlo—.

Severus movió un dedo hacia Harry. —Y esas malditas clases de cocina. Tuviste ese maestro malditamente cerca de sentirlo por mí. Debería azotar tu perfecto culo por semejante engaño. —Severus se movió tan rápido como una serpiente en huelga y agarró a Harry por la cintura, tirando del hombre más joven para acercarlo a él. Harry miró a Severus, sus ojos verdes riéndose de alegría. Las manos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de los bíceps de Severus mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Severus. —A veces me olvido de que eras casi un Slytherin, —dijo suavemente Severus, su aliento en los labios de Harry. La lengua de Harry se lanzó para humedecer los regordetes labios, y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron a un familiar tono de lujuria. —Debería estar enojado contigo, Harry James. Pero encuentro que no puedo estarlo—.

—¿Por qué? — Bromeó Harry, frotando su creciente erección contra el muslo de Severus. —¿Porque soy tan irresistible? —.

—No, —dijo Severus con una mirada seria en su rostro. —Porque si no lo hubieras hecho, entonces no hubiera intentado que mejorases. Y es posible que nunca haya aprendido cuánto disfruto viendo la televisión contigo. O cuánto extraño nuestras citas. O descubrir cuánto disfruto haciendo cosas de 'pareja' contigo. O incluso lo divertido que puede ser cocinar una comida sencilla contigo—.

Harry le sonrió. —La clase fue divertida ... ¿Esto significa que estoy perdonado? —.

Severus le sonrió. —Con una condición. No más cenas arruinadas—.

—Mmm, —las manos de Harry se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los bíceps de Severus. —No puedo hacer ninguna promesa. Es posible que necesite supervisión—.

Severus sonrió. —Bien. Me gusta ayudarte en la cocina de todos modos. —Severus inclinó la cabeza para capturar los labios de Harry con un beso lento, presionando al hombre más joven contra el mostrador. Harry gimió en su boca, y Severus deslizó sus labios por la línea de la mandíbula de Harry. —Además, la próxima clase de parejas que tomemos va a ser algo en lo que realmente  _eres_  horrible— susurró Severus mientras empujaba a Harry contra el mostrador.

—Mmm. ¿Que sería eso? —.

—Bailar—.

—Oh, sí— gimió Harry cuando Severus succionó un lóbulo en su boca, la mano de Harry agarrando el cabello de Severus. Severus dejó que una mano se deslizara por el ágil marco. Estaba más que de humor para un postre temprano.

**Author's Note:**

> * En el original dice Severus’s loungers, resulta que hay dos tipos de “loungers”, una especie de sandalias para andar en casa de lana y pantalones de pijama. Ya que menciona elástico, solo queda la opción de “pantalones de pijama”.
> 
> ** Delicatessen es un tipo de tienda especializada que ofrece alimentos exclusivos por sus características especiales, por ser exóticos, raros o de elevada calidad en su ejecución. Se trata de productos delicados de alta gama. A veces se abrevia como deli, si se trata de comida ya preparada para el consumo inmediato.


End file.
